twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MinorStoop
Avatar You, I want a comment on my new avatar. Like it, hate it, what? :) Nike’s Girl 15:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : LMAO, who's talking! The one who has birds for avatars! :) Yeah, it's a little random, I thought about summer avatars and then I found this. Again, I was about ot put an avatar that said "Gone on vacation" . IDK. I may change it again... : And my signature? Vivacious? Shall I take that as a compliment?! :) : (: Thanks for wishing me to have nice summer holidays. Wish you too! Nike’s Girl 16:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :: There's always a room at a fancy 5-star hotel at Hawaii for MS! :) ::Nike’s Girl 17:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :: You_do_not like Hawaii? Okaaaaaayy. :) Find your own ideal destination. :: PS: It would be better if you put your signature under the "PS" cause many users do_not do this and I have to search the whole Wiki activity to check who left the message. :: Thanks, Nike’s Girl 17:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Random: You should really make an "Archive 4" for your talk page. It takes forever to scroll down... ::: (: Nike’s Girl 17:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) He-he, I see what you did there... Nike’s Girl 18:23, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Spaces I'm sorry for adding spaces. Thank you for letting me know it's against the rules. I will stop. I hope we can be friends. Always and Forever, JuliaPierce I'm sorry. Summery avatars I'll agree with you on that. - Ilike the other one better. And Summer = Break. Jella and Taysten avatars will be back, though, one day... Nike’s Girl 17:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Commenting... ...will be disabled for a week, starting tonight or tomorrow, just to see how the users like it. Best, TeamTaycob 00:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::You know the commenting, I think that each main character should have their own talk page, all of the minor characters should not have one, but they can have comments instead, I thought that might be a compromise people might live up to on here. So if you agree with me, then message me back and if you don't do the same, I think my idea is a great one, plus, I know where everyone is coming from. Main characters should not have comment section on them, they should just have a one page called "Jacob Black (Talk Page)". :: Why were they deleted, don't tell me because they upgraded this site at the time and disabled the talk pages to these. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Avatar Yeah, I like this one too. Thanks. Nike’s Girl 11:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) He-he, don't worry. I can archive my page on my own. I've learned how. :) Nike’s Girl 12:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Ha-ha, okay. :) Nike’s Girl 13:56, June 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vacation Have fun! TeamTaycob 13:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for letting us know. Enjoy your vacation! -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, it seems the gods of fate have smiled down upon me because my problems are no more. Have fun! LuckyTimothy 04:06, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: While you're on your vacation, I think I'll be you, like... really. Now that anons can't comment they edit_almost_everything, and I don't like undoing their edits... something that you really love doing. :::: Nike’s Girl 08:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::: And in Bella's info box, in the "eye color" section it has these ,"< ref >" and stuff. Can you edit that? 'Cause I can't and if I do, I'll make it worse. :P ::::: Nike’s Girl 08:40, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Have a nice holiday and don't forget to kick your legs up on that deck chair and have a drink with you there and just chill. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Pictures in templates Hey how do u put a picture in a template(info box)? Cori11-how do u put a pic in a template(infobox)? Hints I'm still having trouble w/ the picture in the info box, could u show me an example? As for my profile, I would like to add a mate/husband, but don't know who, any ideas? From Cori11 Jazzy Hey, you're_not_really_active lately. Could you fix Jazzy's talk page? It has that font and nothing is readable. She said she would ask you too, but she's_afraid_of_you, LOL. Thanks, Nike's Girl 11:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I tried to fix it too, but I could_not. -_- Thanks, I'll tell Jazzy about it. :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 08:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and welcome back, Stoopy! :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 08:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) He-he, I know! But I love this one (thanks LT!) so I won't change it in a while. :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 08:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I know that "Long-TT" is your brain-child, do not worry. ;) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 08:37, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Advice Hey what do I do when I have another user giving me bad attitude, I have even reported it to an admin and nothing has been done about it, so please can you help. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • ::I have tried, VampireFairy4 won't listen to me and if it gets anymore worse I am taking it to Wikia Community and I will get one of their staff to talk to her. It is starting to get on my nerves I can get where your coming from with my edits, if it escalates I will be asking one of the admins to block her for a certain amount of time. Seriously she is doing it to other users I forgot to add, it has even happened to JacobFan81, I am not the only victim of her horrid attitude. ::Just have a look at this :: link and you will get where I am coming from. :: My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • :::I will but if it does start off again, I will personally disable the comments on this and I will be reporting her to an another admin and wait for a week for them to come to a solution and then if it still is happening, I will be taking further actions. I will be reporting it to Wikia Community and It will be dealt with from them and again if it doesn't work I will be asking nicely for VampireFairy4 to take a vacation off here and off other wikia's she is a part of, it is getting on my verses. She has done it to me in the past and I have ignored it, but she does it again and this time I am at my peak of explosion. ::: My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • ::::That is why I keep it inside and get off my chest. :::: My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Thank you Well, I'm "Jazzy" as you may have noticed. Well, what can I say more than thank you to you. I know it wasted you time probably, and I am sorry if I did. I have no clue how I even managed to even do that thing in my talkpage...this girl gave me a code and I messed it up and all. *hits herself* Yeah, it was my fault most likely. I am most likely like annoying you now, haha. But don't worry this annoying user would not bother you no more. Nike told you, I should have, but I get intimidated because I did all that messed up thing in my talkpage and you would have to fix it. Anyhoo, thanks MS. JazzyAndDamon 19:43, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Got it. Thanks, for your patience. If I have any problems, hopefully, you could explaim to me how to solve it. Maybe I am not the smartest person ever,lol. But you are a genious, so I am lucky. Have a good day! JazzyAndDamon 20:46, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Comeback Fine have your way but I will post my jokes in the comments section deal with it! Also if your not making a living off maintaining this site, It not worth your time this series has destroyed some much time with girls that will never will get the time back. Go maintain the Hunger Games Wikia that has great actors, characters, and amazing story. :) Mr. Stoop It's been a while. How are you? TeamTaycob 02:54, July 3, 2012 (UTC) : That's good to hear, I guess. : My summer's been uneventful and cold. The weather here is absolutely pitiful. TeamTaycob 15:15, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: Lol, I'm fine, I promise! My summer just sucks. However, I'll be going to this police academy thing next week (mainly because I'm being forced by a friend), and I'm flying to a much warmer place at the end of August for a wedding. TeamTaycob 16:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Yup, I'll learn how to be a cop, sorta. Watch it, bud. TeamTaycob 16:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Adamrona's infinite block... That account has created a few of those blogs now and contributed nothing else. Seems to be a spam-only account, not one that someone might end up using to actually edit here. -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:54, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, which of my "policies" are you referring to? -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:10, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't remember ever saying that! But either way, yeah in this case it seemed like a spambot and not an actual person. -TagAlongPam (talk) 13:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I guess I do whatever my heart tells me. :P -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:31, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Pictures hey, Iam new on this wiki page as I didnt know about it before. I wanted to know how exactly do I post a PICTURE on a wiki page. please help me. ' (Belkrisrobedforever76 (talk) 11:32, July 4, 2012 (UTC))' Warnings I will, thanks for the reminder, and I am glad you caught that user. That user was making Bella Cullen's page looks garstly. My Blog You Should Look At You should have a look this blog of mine, it is a FanFiction story that I found and it is a Harry Potter and Twilight cross over I thought you might like it. http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Edward_Is_Better_23/The_Potter_Twins_(Fan_Fiction) My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • ::Sorry about that and it will not happen again, I will not do it again. ::Just for curiosity, who is you fave character out of the Twilight Saga, mine is Edward and the cullen's and most of the vampires. :: My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • New Avatar Did you change your avatar? If you did, nice new one. Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 12:28, July 6, 2012 (UTC) How about having parrot pics as avatars? They're beautiful, colourful birds. This one is cute too. :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 13:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Ya know best. ;) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 13:38, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Kuroshitsuji wiki Oh, my bad! I noticed you joined the Kuroshitsuji wikia, do you like it? lol (JuliaPierce (talk) 00:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC)) RE: Declesions Oh that. Yeah, me too. Though, I never made that edit, it was a Wikia Contributor. She/he put Mr.Carlisle and edited everything, I deleted some like "Mr.Carlisle" part. They made the mistake. And thanks, my parents speak only spanish, so I had to learn it. Italian, nice,lol. If I did something wrong in his page, I am sorry for it. Have a good day, JazzyAndDamon 20:50, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Children of the Moon Probably shouldn't be there either. They definitely don't "appear" in Breaking Dawn, which is why I removed that. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Top 10 lists Would it be appropriate to add the catergory "Top 10 lists" to the top 10 lists? (JuliaPierce (talk) 00:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC)) Okay, thank you for making it more clear. (JuliaPierce (talk) 17:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC)) Almost forgot to tell you ShineStar26 (or whatever the hell their name is) has been blocked. Your boss, TeamTaycob 22:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Top ten lists I'm really the wrong person to ask, I don't know much about running bots. I'd be fine with a person who has that knowledge using one to clean up things like the top 10 category mess though. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure how that mess happened. Which one is added automatically when a new top 10 list is created? Or is it that the old format added one category and the new format adds the other? -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Category Umm... that "Team Jacob and Alice" template/ category. Did you create that? o.O Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 10:25, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I may want a "Team Nike's Girl" or a "Team Taycob" or "Team Taysten" template/category. It doesn't mean that I'm gonna make one. :P (and you neither) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 11:31, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Ha-ha "Mr. Molina" lady. At least, I'm not the only user on that team. :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 11:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Vandals Gone, and gone. TeamTaycob 01:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I did not notice that. :( David Cullen 17:33, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Nice, new signature :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 18:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not gonna cry about it... ...but why you do keep undoing my edits? Stubs are short articles and what I do is adding short articles in this category, am I committing a Twilight crime? I'm not doing THAT stupid edits. :/ Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 19:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6nxdp7tIu1qjvqk7.jpg (No spam, I promise, ;) ) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 19:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Glad I did. :D And oh, you said "LOL"! ;) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 19:11, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Top Ten Lists I just realized this: when you add the category "top 10 lists" it automatically adds the second catergory "top ten lists". I realized this because I never added one of the categories when the other was there, and I expiermented and I proved my theory. Re: Team Twilight I will - now I can express my feelings for Twilight! Thanks you. Ooh, I love your avitar - it's cute. :3 And can you help me with my signature? It doesn't work :/ LawrenceGirl 11:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Finally! (: How 'bout Team Eric Yorkie and Team Jessica Stanley ? :P I don't about Eric, but Jess needs a team, because not everyone likes Bella. :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 12:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kim Thanks for the suggestion. I added move protection to Kim's page. -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:06, July 17, 2012 (UTC)